


Relaxing

by Koujakuba



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Body Worship, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/F, Fluff, Frottage, I'm awful at summaries and titles like always, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, jfc go to church
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:04:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4526640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koujakuba/pseuds/Koujakuba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I want to touch you…” it’s sudden and to-the-point, raises goosebumps all across Aoba’s skin. “It’s been so hot lately, so I haven’t been able to for a while…” Koujaku’s complete shift in mood would be shocking if she wasn’t already used to it, but she’s still unsure how to respond.</p><p>It has been a while though, so she definitely wouldn’t mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relaxing

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to cheer myself up. I don’t know what that says about me, pfffft—
> 
> Self-beta’d like always, so I apologize for any mistakes - I will fix them ASAP if any are left over.
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading it, and, like always, every kudos, bookmark, and comment are greatly appreciated~ ( ´ ▽ ` )b

Her eyes burst open, jolted awake without even knowing she was asleep. She hadn’t actually meant to fall asleep in the first place, it’s just been so hot lately that a cool day like today feels like a miracle and a blessing, so there was no way she was going to miss this chance to savor it. She’s gotten into the habit of stripping off her clothes as soon as she gets home (which has been Koujaku’s apartment for the past week), borrowing a shirt that is comfortable but too big for her, and lying on the bed in front of the open window in nothing but that oversized red shirt and her underwear. Apparently, she got a little too comfortable basking in today’s cooler-than-usual evening air and ended up falling asleep.  
  
She mustn’t have been asleep for too long though since Koujaku is still sitting in the same spot next to her - she’s still sitting cross legged, but now she has a cigarette between her fingers; she’s still in her kimono but everything else - the neck brace, arm bands, torso, arms and leg wrappings, and even her pants - is gone, probably neatly folded and put away somewhere while Aoba’s clothes are sloppily strewn all over the floor.  
  
Maybe she should work on being a little tidier… but she’ll save that for another time.  
  
Her focus goes back to Koujaku, and she watches her beautiful, scarred hands closely as she takes a drag from her cigarette and slowly lets out the smoke, watches it billow and fade away, keeping a serene expression and Aoba finds it all to be calming.  
  
Somehow, her eyes begin to wander, eyeing the scars and portions of exposed tattoo, before stopping at her legs. She’s gotten used to seeing her without pants by now, but she still remembers the odd sense of shock when she first saw her legs (she had always kept them covered before, to hide the markings from Aoba’s eyes, until recently), seeing how long and smooth they were. Koujaku has always presented herself as fairly masculine, so seeing how feminine her legs are was somewhat of a shock for whatever reason.  
  
She also remembers her face and ears becoming hot when she realized she thinks they’re sexy. She has always acknowledged that Koujaku is good looking, but realizing she was actually attracted to her best friend was strange to deal with at the time, it still kind of is if she’s going to be completely honest with herself. Even now, she can’t stop staring at them, tracing over the tattoos wound around her right leg, thoroughly examining the scars scattered across the left.  
  
She’s far more enamored with Koujaku’s legs than she should be, isn’t she…  
  
“What’s wrong?” Koujaku’s voice startles her back to reality and her cheeks become hot, realizing she caught blatantly staring. Oh well, it’s not like she’s never caught Koujaku staring at her before.  
  
“Uh… sorry…” comes awkwardly tumbling out, and the other female raises an eyebrow, confused, and turns to put her cigarette out in the ashtray.  
  
“Why are you apologizing?”  
  
Aoba swallows hard and shifts uncomfortably, bites her lip and fidgets, only making things worse. “N-no, it’s nothing…” She’s trying to hide her rapidly heating cheeks but it’s no use, Koujaku smiles at her.  
  
“What happened? I haven’t even said or done anything and you’re embarrassed.” Her fingers reach out to pinch the ends of Aoba’s now shoulder-length hair, twirling it between her fingers, “Do I just have this effect on you now?”  
  
“D-don’t be ridiculous…” Koujaku laughs and that can’t mean anything good.  
  
“Aoba, you’re so cute,” and the smaller female immediately bristles at that, “It’s okay if you like looking at me, really, I don’t mind if you stare~”  
  
“I wasn’t… staring…” but she definitely was.  
  
“Really, it’s fine. Doesn’t it just mean that you like me? Besides, I often look at you the same way…” she gets a distant look in her eyes and draws her eyebrows together, hints of pink appearing on her cheeks. “But I have a hard time when I see other people looking at you the way I look at you…” it’s muttered, almost like she hadn’t meant for it to come out in the first place, and then her eyes widen. “Ah, sorry, never mind… that came out of nowhere, didn’t it.” and her smile returns, looking sheepish this time, “I’m always telling you that you don’t need to worry about that sort of thing, and now _I’m_ doing it.”  
  
It did come out of nowhere, but sometimes the same feelings arise unprovoked within her too, so it’s understandable. Maybe Koujaku recently caught someone staring at her? Who would do that? “It’s okay,” and she gives Koujaku a sheepish smile of her own. Koujaku tangles her fingers in Aoba’s hair again, petting through it before pressing a kiss to the top of her head.  
  
“Anyway… since you were staring—” Aoba’s entire mood shifts in an instant and she scowls, the blush returning to her face, “…do you want to _touch_ too?” she didn’t even bother to hide the joking tone in her voice, but the statement successfully gets under Aoba’s skin regardless.  
  
“Wh-what kind of question is _that_?! Saying something like that so suddenly… You’re really—” and then Aoba comes to the realization that it might not have entirely been a joke; Koujaku leans closer and nuzzles her neck with her lips and nose, presses a soft kiss to her skin as she sneaks an arm around the younger female. “H-hey, that… tickles—”  
  
“I want to touch you…” it’s sudden and to-the-point, raises goosebumps all across Aoba’s skin. “It’s been so hot lately, so I haven’t been able to for a while…” Koujaku’s complete shift in mood would be shocking if she wasn’t already used to it, but she’s still unsure how to respond.  
  
It has been a while though, so she definitely wouldn’t mind.  
  
A breath hitches in her throat as Koujaku’s hand slides down her back, curves around to slide up and down her bare thigh. There’s another kiss to her neck, and it combines with Koujaku’s airy caresses to send heat straight to her groin. That hand moves to slip around Aoba’s waist, to pull her closer, and Koujaku’s other hand continues where she left off, fingers tracing invisible patterns into her skin, massaging her inner thigh, drawing dangerously close to her crotch.  
  
“Is it okay?” It’s not fair when Koujaku uses that deep, lusty voice, it sparks heat within Aoba’s body, and it’s all over - there’s no such thing as “no” (not that Aoba would even want to tell her “no” right now in the first place).  
  
She tilts her head back, rests it against Koujaku’s shoulder as the scarred hand at her hip begins moving upward, running up her stomach to pass carefully over her chest again and again. The light touches harden her nipples and Koujaku definitely notices and takes advantage of it, flicks her thumbnail over one repeatedly. A hot breath pushes past Aoba’s lips and she presses her chest further into the warmth of Koujaku’s hand.  
  
“Koujaku…”  
  
“Hm?”  
  
She takes a deep breath, licks her lips, closes her eyes and wills herself to breathe a soft “okay”, hoping it’s enough and Koujaku won’t push her to say anything more specific.  
  
But she could never be that lucky.  
  
“What’s okay?”  
  
“You… know…!”  
  
“ I don’t if you don’t tell me…”  
  
“Just—” and she sighs heavily, wiggles in Koujaku’s hold, maybe it’s just that it’s been so long since Koujaku last touched her, but she’s definitely a bit too eager, so she’ll play along with the older female for now. “Just… touch me more… already…”  
  
“Where do you want me to touch you?”  
  
Okay, now it’s getting ridiculous.  
  
“You— Wh-wherever you want to, I don’t care…! Just… hurry…”  
  
There’s a chuckle and Koujaku seems satisfied, moves to sit behind Aoba. Koujaku’s hands begin sliding down her stomach to caress her thighs, and Aoba leans back into her hold, anticipating what’s to come.  
  
Koujaku begins with her palm, rubbing it against Aoba’s crotch, and the younger female bites her lip, grinds into the other’s touch. Her hand lingers there, keeping pressure near her clit, while Aoba keeps trying to rub against it. Koujaku’s other hand slips into Aoba’s shirt (well, Koujaku’s shirt), and slides it up. It bunches underneath Aoba’s arms, exposes her lovely breasts and pert pink nipples, and she lets out a soft whine, knowing Koujaku is smiling down at her and traversing her entire body with just her eyes.  
  
“You’re so cute…” and before Aoba can complain, Koujaku takes a nipple between her thumb and index finger and pinches. Aoba bends into her touch, almost as if out of instinct, and exhales sharply. The sensation travels to her loins, builds more and more heat, as Koujaku rolls the nub between her fingers, applies more pressure to the area between Aoba’s legs with the heel of her palm. Hushed pants leak from Aoba’s lips as Koujaku’s thumb presses against her nipple, rubbing it left to right, right to left, circling it and then giving it another pinch.  
  
“Ngh— Koujaku…”  
  
“I always love how you react when I play with you like this…” her breath is hot against Aoba’s neck, another light kiss pressed to her nape, “your nipples are really sensitive, aren’t they…”  
  
“Don’t… talk like—” but she cuts herself off, bucks against Koujaku’s hand and presses her chest further into her other hand, feeling the heat of both embarrassment and physical need rolling through her in waves. There’s another kiss to her neck, deep and hot and it’s probably going to leave a mark, another pinch, and then Koujaku is repositioning herself again. This time, she sits in front of Aoba, coaxes her to lie down with a heady kiss, tongue slipping into her mouth.  
  
The older female’s palm presses against Aoba’s crotch again just as a needy plea threatens to escape, getting trapped just behind her teeth, and Koujaku is descending on her chest, lips mouthing at a nipple. Aoba presses a hand against her mouth just as a moan attempts to burst out of it, toes curling as Koujaku’s lips encase that sensitive nub and give it a light suck. She lets it pop out and licks it, circles and caresses it with her tongue, and Aoba’s attempts to grind down on Koujaku’s hand become more frantic and needy, pleading whines trapped in the back of her throat. Koujaku kisses circles around the nipple, brings her free hand up to thumb at the other before sucking it into her mouth again. She licks and sucks and teases, sometimes lightly, other times rough, and the warmth between Aoba’s legs gradually intensifies and spreads.  
  
She thrusts against Koujaku’s palm, whimpers trickling out past her own hand as the end approaches quickly. But then it’s all gone, the warmth of Koujaku’s hands and mouth retreat, and Aoba groans loudly.  
  
“Don’t stop—” her eyes widen upon hearing the sound of her own pleading voice.  
  
“Don’t worry - I’m going to take care of you…” Koujaku moves to sit next to her, voice low and soothing and enough to bring about a sense of anticipation.  
  
She feels limp and helpless as Koujaku pulls her onto her lap, one of those strong thighs she was so enamored by earlier nestled between Aoba’s legs. Just as Aoba is about to shift and straddle her completely, Koujaku’s hands rush to her waist, keeping her still.  
  
“Stay just like that,” Aoba shoots her a look of confusion but does as she’s told, and she’s unable to ignore that pressure building between her legs. “Hold on to me…” she’s uncertain where this is going, but complies again, drapes her arms around the older female’s shoulders, “now move…” this instruction knocks the wind out of her, and the heat in her face grows even hotter.  
  
“H-huh? But that’s…”  
  
“It’s okay, just trust me.”  
  
“But that’s… weird and I—” her face boils with embarrassment and she swallows, “I… might get your leg… dirty…” Koujaku gives her a warm smile and a light kiss.  
  
“It will be fine, I promise.”  
  
She probably would have protested more if Koujaku’s thigh wasn’t pressing directly against her vagina, making that heat all the more obvious and unbearable, but, instead, she’s compliant and slowly begins rocking her hips. The heat builds and expands in ways she didn’t expect and she sucks in a surprised-sounding gasp, begins to rub her covered pussy against her girlfriend’s leg even faster, harder. She’s definitely dirtying her underwear doing this, making it slick and wet, but she can’t worry about it too much right now.  
  
Koujaku’s hands swerve up Aoba’s body to cup her breasts, kneads them and places a kiss to each one, red eyes watching her face carefully, almost hungrily. Her fingernails dig into the tattooed female’s skin as Koujaku thumbs her nipples, circling them, rubbing them up and down, left to right, and she grinds down on her thigh even faster.  
  
There’s a fleeting feeling of mortification when she realizes she’s literally humping her girlfriend’s thigh, but the heat and friction is so good she almost wishes she was directly against Koujaku’s leg instead of blocked by the thin fabric of her now irritating underwear, but her end is approaching at an alarming rate, and it pushes the feelings aside for now.  
  
She hits her release without any warning; she throws her head back and a ragged moan falls out of her mouth as she rides out her orgasm, toes curled and fingers biting into warm skin. The pressure rolls up and down her spine, eventually erupting and then tapering off in her abdomen, and her movements slow to a stop. She breathes heavily, and collapses in Koujaku’s arms, presses her heated face into the other’s neck as she feels a throbbing sensation between her legs.  
  
God… she just _humped_ her girlfriend’s leg until she came - what kind of depraved pervert is she? Even though Koujaku was the one who told her to do it, she’d love nothing more than to keep her face buried here until she melts away in shame.  
  
Koujaku wraps her in a gentle hug, strokes her back with one hand, “Are you okay?”  
  
She clutches onto Koujaku harder, presses her face further into the older female’s neck. Her shame wants her to say “no”, but she knows that would worry Koujaku, besides, she really is fine and, if she’s honest with herself, what she just did felt pretty good. All she can manage is a weak “Yeah…”.  
  
“Will you… let me keep going…?”  
  
Even though Koujaku sounds a little nervous, like she’s worried she’s going make Aoba angry or something, that question makes her heart pound, feeling like it’s trying to shoot into her throat and escape out her mouth. But she thinks about it anyway - there’s still a yearning between her legs, so maybe—  
  
A word sounding suspiciously like “yes” is slipping past her lips before she can stop it, and Koujaku is carefully guiding her to lie down on her back again. There are kisses to her neck, trailing down her body to her stomach as scarred fingers slip into the hem of her underwear. They pull at it, sliding it down her legs and a sick feeling builds up in her gut when she feels how wet they actually are. They’re dropped to the floor and Koujaku’s mouth travels back up her body and seals to her own, pulling her attention away from them for now.  
  
And there are Koujaku’s fingers, tracing over her labia, smearing juices around… Her hips jerk forward in surprise, feeling those fingers glide across her twitching lips, climbing up to press firmly against her clit, and a surprised cry tumbles out, breathy and hot.  
  
“Mm, Aoba… You’re so warm and wet…”  
  
“Shut—” One of those wonderful fingers traces down her slit again and then slips fully inside with ease, a thumb pressed against that little bundle of nerves above her hole. The pressure cuts her off, makes her hips jerk again, and she’s squeezing her eyes shut.  
  
Koujaku is only focusing on her, just like always. She doesn’t entirely like that, but Koujaku can be so damn convincing… so she’ll let it slide for now. Besides, Koujaku has already told her that she loves making her feel good, it makes her happy and it also seems to make her feel good too, so Aoba won’t take that away from her for now. She’ll get her turn later.  
  
Koujaku moves down her body, kissing and licking at her skin, and Aoba’s eyes widen when the kisses reach her thigh. They move close to her exposed sex, and then pull away again, Koujaku pulls some skin between her teeth and sucks a mark into her flesh. A sigh passes through her nose, and then she speaks, voice low and steady, eager even, and her lips brush against Aoba’s skin with every word.  
  
“You smell so good, Aoba… Please let me taste you…”  
  
A halfhearted objection rises up her throat, but it’s smashed and destroyed when Koujaku’s tongue passes over her clit, licks around the finger still pressed inside of her. A hand moves to Aoba’s thigh, fingers tracing a nonlinear path into smooth skin before a palm rests at her inner thigh.  
  
“Spread your legs a little more for me, love…” those heated words make her heart race even more, her walls twitch and shudder with anticipation and she slowly obliges, parts her thighs as far as possible with the guidance of Koujaku’s hand. She feels so open and lewd especially when Koujaku’s gaze falls to the increasingly heated and soaked area between her legs. She always feels insecure and vulnerable like this, embarrassed, but Koujaku can chase those feelings away with soft kisses and whispers of reassurance so quickly by now.  
  
It will be okay if it’s Koujaku.  
  
“K-Kouja…ku…”  
  
Her fingers clutch into black hair as her other hand grips the sheets, hips and thighs twitching as her lover begins to indulge, licking her swollen lips gently and then switching gears to eat her out more roughly. Her back arches, only for her hips to jerk and cause her to flatten out again, and then Koujaku’s finger slips out and helps to part her slit. Koujaku’s tongue passes over the opening, slurps up her juices, and then wiggles inside of her, builds up maddening heat and she almost forgets to hold her voice down. Her lover shifts, tilts her head just enough to fix her mouth over tingling, throbbing lips and suck her hard, tongue pressed inside as far as it can go. She can’t stop her hips from pressing against Koujaku’s mouth, _grinding_ into it as she sucks her pussy harder and harder, embarrassing wet noises reaching her ears as she becomes more and more of a total mess.  
  
She hears a soft moan from Koujaku, a quiet “You taste so fucking good…” is pressed to her thigh when the older female comes up for air, and she already knows the words are mostly there just to tease her. She expects Koujaku to just dive right back in, even wants her to, almost begs but she’s able to keep a hold of just enough of her pride and self-control to keep from doing so, doesn’t even move. She dares to peek down at Koujaku and notices that look of “is this really okay?” written plainly on her face. In response, Aoba turns her head, somewhat hides her scorching face into a pillow.  
  
“Don’t stop…”  
  
It seems to be enough to renew her girlfriend’s vigor, there’s a puff of air against her skin, a soft laugh of “You really like this now, don’t you…” and Koujaku goes back in to lick her clean, practically devours her. She tongues at Aoba’s clit, sucks at one lip and then the other, and then presses a finger inside, quickly followed by another, and Aoba is panting and writhing again. Heat gathers in her abdomen, her climax approaching just as quickly as before and she presses her hips against Koujaku’s mouth, tries to grind down on her fingers when they curve and hit an amazing spot.  
  
“Does it feel good?” comes out as a half chuckle, and Aoba can only tremble. “You’re so beautiful, Aoba… especially when you’re hot and excited like this…” Her fingers clench more tightly into Koujaku’s hair as her fingertips grind roughly against her g-spot, more and more whimpers trickling from her mouth. “And I’m really happy you like this, because I love the way your pussy tastes…”  
  
“Don’t say… things like—”  
  
There’s a kiss pressed to her overly sensitive clit, tongue rubbing it side to side and up and down, those fingers pressing into her with more vigor, fucking her at a delicious pace, and her stomach tenses and burns. She has come once already but that doesn’t seem to matter, her body is so sensitive today (although Koujaku seems to have that effect on her often), and she’s so fucking close again, her body is tense, fingers in Koujaku’s hair starting to hurt with how hard she’s holding on to it.  
  
Koujaku’s fingers continuously thrust inside of her, her mouth stimulating her clitoris, licking and sucking it. Within seconds, her walls throb and clench down on Koujaku’s fingers, and she feels herself succumbing to pleasure again just as sudden and fast as last time. Her arms and legs shake, every muscle in her body tenses, and she’s unable to stop a scream from tearing through her throat as she keeps herself pressed firmly to Koujaku’s mouth.  She rides it out for as long as possible before her body trembles and aches and seizes up, and then she’s left exhausted and panting, bangs glued to her forehead with sweat. Her body twitches and she tries to squirm away as Koujaku laps up the results of her release, licking it all away as Aoba lets out a whine from overstimulation.  
  
Koujaku finally pulls away, revealing the thick haze of lust in her unfocused eyes, and it makes Aoba shiver. The older female just smiles and flops down next to her, pulls her into a tight hug.  
  
“Are you okay?”  
  
Aoba nods and snuggles closer to her taller girlfriend, deciding to let herself rest for a moment before attempting to help Koujaku feel good too. She can’t help but feel ashamed about not even trying to make Koujaku feel good yet, ashamed and selfish (but it’s not like Koujaku ever gave her a chance so she doesn’t have much of a reason to feel guilty). Her breathing eventually evens out and she knows she’ll soon be able to make it up to her.  
  
Having decided she’s probably rested just enough, she presses a quick kiss to Koujaku’s neck, wiggles away and sits up before she can begin to fall asleep. Koujaku shifts to lie on her back, watching her carefully, and Aoba takes the chance to crawl over her, straddles her waist. Her lips connect to Koujaku’s just as she opens her mouth to say something, crimson eyes widening in surprise. It’s not a long kiss, just one that’s rough and probably gives away her embarrassment and possibly her intentions.  
  
Her fingers dip into Koujaku’s kimono as soon as she separates their mouths, working to part it and expose those plush breasts she always hides away. She’s caught in a daze for a moment as she stares down at them, admiring them. Her mouth moves in to place a mark on top of an inked area of flesh, and Koujaku’s body trembles beneath her, but she make no attempt to push her away. Aoba takes that as a sign that it’s okay to continue, and pulls away to look at the other, heart pounding in her head.  
  
Fingers weave into Koujaku’s, and she holds her hand tightly, “Now it’s your turn…” and as the words come out the heat in her face gains intensity again. She holds her breath, nervous that her lover will decline her offer, but Koujaku looks up at her through half-lidded eyes and smiles.  
  
“Okay.”  
  
It’s a simple answer, but it speaks volumes and sends shivers though the smaller female’s body. Only months ago, Koujaku would have said “no”, shying away while using any excuse she could think of to make Aoba stop, but now…  
  
They’ve come a long way, and Aoba couldn’t be happier about that.

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: how does one react when [a senpai draws art inspired by your fic](http://sailortitties.tumblr.com/post/126213389460/partially-inspired-by-koujakubas-lady-fic-but-not)? I cry and forget how to use the English language.


End file.
